


Like Sid and Nancy

by untouchableface



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied Femslash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: Losing both Ren and Hachi leads to darker paths.





	Like Sid and Nancy

It was easier to want to die.  
  
_Like Sid and Nancy_. She knew how that ended up, the crushing weight of expectation, of a soulmate, of a partnership so painful and profound that it hurt to exist without the other. Ren had become her home when she’d had nobody else, but then he’d pulled the rug from under all of them when he’d left for Tokyo. He’d left for Trapnest. He’d left her alone. He’d left.  
  
At first, Hachi had felt like the essence of life itself. Excitement and joy, a refreshing sort of naivete. It was too easy to let her crawl into her bed, into to bath, into her heart. Hachi somehow always missed the tears behind her eyes, the creeping feeling of need behind her drunken exuberance, the sorrow and loss behind her driving lyrics.  
  
But then, life stopped. Hachi’s pregnancy. Her life with Takumi. Her leaving apartment 707. The random texts. Ren’s accident. Her world stopped, and Nana found herself alone again, standing alone in the eye of a storm.  
  
When breathing itself became a painful struggle, Nana knew. If she couldn’t be with Ren and she couldn’t be with Hachi, she had to stop existing.  
  
After all, it was easier to want to die than to be abandoned again when she least expected it.


End file.
